Total Cn vs Nick Action
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: The old and new contestents, go at it for 100,000,000 dollors! Sequal to Total Cartoonntework Island! Chapter 10 is up!
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own any of this!!!)

(We see a man in a blue shirt and tan pants outside of a film gate)

Chris: Hello!! I'm Chris McLane!! As you know, last season was a tie. But this season will have a winner!!

(As he talked, an orange bus drove up to the gate)

Chris: This season, we have Nicktoons playing!! Meet, Team Nick!!

(The doors opened and SpongeBob, Patrick, Fanboy (just to bug you.) Chum-Chum, Danny Fenton, Katara, Aang and Toph walked off the bus.)

Patrick: Happy Leif Ericson Day !!!!!!

(Toph punched Patrick in the mouth.)

Toph: For the last time, it's not Leif Ericson Day!!!!!!!!!! That day doesn't even exist!!!!!!!!!!!! And you told me this was a Hawaiian cruse Chris!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Chris gave her his 'I can do anything I want' look)

Chris: Yes! Yes I did! You all have signed up for the second season of Total Cartoonnetwork Island! Or as it is known, Total Cn vs Nick Action!!! The winner shall gain $100,000,000!!!!!!! And everyone else, will have wasted their time!

(Fanboy turned to Chum-Chum)

Fanboy: We can buy the Frosty Mart!!

Chum-Chum: Frosty!!!!!

(But at the Frosty Mart, Lenny and Boog are watching.)

Boog and Lenny: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Back at the lot)

Chris: Now meet your opponents!

(A black and white bus appeared and Edd, Rolf, Nazz, Chowder, Mungdal, Mandy, Grim and Goku (Kid) came off the bus)

Edd: I can't believe I'm back! After this, I am never coming back!!

Goku: Wow!! What a big house!!

Mungdal: At least I can pay for that 1000 lb cake… wait…

(Toph freezes)

Toph: Oh no… him…

(Toph summons an earth hole and jumps into it)

Mungdal: You will not get away this time, Blind Bandit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Mungdal jumps into the hole)

Chris: Now! I want to let you all know that you will all be competing for $100,000,000!!!! Each week we will have a challenge, based on a movie! This week: Mr. & Mrs. Smith!!!!!

Aang: I never saw that movie…

Katara: *sigh* it's about a husband and wife that are national assassins that are trying to kill each other…

(Everyone looks at Katara)

Katara: What? I watch movies! Is it so hard to think that I can watch movies?

Chris: … yes… now let's start the challenge!

(Everyone walked to a warehouse that had paintball guns in it)

Chris: Each team will have a color! Team Cn: blue! Team Nick: red! The game will be set into 10 minutes! The team with the most opposing colored paint on them loses, and the other team wins immunity!! So 3… 2… 1… go!!!!!!!!!

(Everyone started to shoot at their opposing team! Grim got hit first! Red paint spilt from his eye sockets and Chowder kicked him over and over)

Grim: I'm not dead!!

Chowder: I know!

(Team Nick was surrounded, but Toph and Aang summoned a fort made out of earth and Team Nick pounded Team Cn!)

Edd: Why am I here!? I didn't even agree to go into season 2!!!

Chris: Enough!! I can see that Team Nick wins! Team Cn! I'll see you guys at the stage!!

(At the stage, everyone sat. Chris wore a blue tux while Chef wore a pink dress)

Chef: I hate you Chris…

Chris: I know! But you're under contract! But for all of you, the Gilded Chris is your way to stay! If you do not get a Gilded Chris, you must go to the Lamo!! The first Gilded Chris, goes to… Chowder! Nice kicking! Next is… Mungdal, Mandy, Edd, Rolf, Goku, and the last Gilded Chris goes to……………………

(Just like last time! Review and tell me who you want voted off! Grim or Nazz!!)


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own any of this!)

Chris: … Nazz!!!

Nazz: What!?!? We wait so long, for a couple of review… and they vote me off!?!?!?

(Chef throws Nazz in the Lamo, and she is driven off)

Chowder: By-by!!

Chris: And now you can go to bed!

(The next day, they ate in a food hall)

Fanboy: This is worse then glop!

Aang: I don't really think it's that bad…

Toph: Did you get hit on the head when fighting the fire lord!? This is worse then Sokka's cooking!!

Katara: Well… she's got ya there…

Mungdal: You will pay, Blind Bandit!!!

(Toph sealed herself an earth pillar and sunk into the ground)

Toph: you'll never take me alive, Mungdal!!!!!

Katara: Why do you never pay for your food?

(Chris came in)

Chris: Ok! Now it is time for your challenge!!!

(They all walk into a ring)

Chris: Today will be… Naruto!!!

(C-Cam)

Goku: Why does Naruto always steal my thunder!?!? I'm way stronger!!! By the end of the Saiyan saga, I can destroy an entire planet!!!!!!

(End C-Cam)

Chris: This will be… a tournament!! Three players from team Cn and three players from team Nick will fight! The team with the most wins will win the challenge!!

(First Round: Goku vs Danny-F)

Goku: Finally! I can do what I was meant to do!

Danny-F: Don't count me out yet! Goin ghost!!!

(Danny transformed into Danny Phantom!)

Danny-Ph: Let's go!

(They charged at each other, fists raised. Goku punched, but Danny went intangible)

Goku: Hey! That's cheating!!

(Danny flew to the edge of the ring)

Danny-Ph: Let's go max power, and end this with a bang!

Goku: Ok! Ka… me… ha… me…

(Danny inhaled)

Danny-Ph: Wooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Goku: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The ghostly wail hit the Kamehameha; they hit with a massive force the sent most of the competitors flying)

Goku: One… last… attack!!!!

(Goku jumped up, while the ghostly wail went on)

Goku: Ka… me… ha… me… Haaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Goku hit Danny-Ph and sent him flying)

Chris: Goku wins!! The score is: Cn to Nick, 1 to 0!!

(Round 2: Grim vs Aang)

Grim: I shall finally get my revenge on you Avatar!! For centuries, you have escaped death by going into another body!!

Aang: It isn't my fault!!

(Aang shot a fire ball at Grim, but Grim swung his Scythe and destroyed it. Aang shot three earth balls at Grim and used his air scooter as a cannonball at Grim)

Grim: Enough!!!

(Grim shot a blast at Aang that it him dead on (Grim Humor… get it?))

Grim: After I'm done with you, I shall destroy the producers of Nickelodeon!!!

(Aang's tattoos glowed and so did his eyes)

Avatar Aang: Grim Reaper!!! For centuries you have tried to destroy the balance of the worlds!!! And now I shall end you!!!!

(Avatar Aang summoned a giant ball of all the elements, then slammed it down on Grim)

Chris: Aang wins!! That's 1 to 1!!

(Final Round: Mandy vs Toph)

Toph: Don't try to psyche me out! I can tell when you're lying!

Mandy: …I am a purple elephant faced dragon, with a tuba for a nose and 19 legs…

Toph: …Ok, you're good…

(Toph shot a boulder at Mandy, but Mandy punched it and broke it into pieces)

Mandy: You know you're gonna lose, so why even try?

Toph: Do you even watch Avatar?

Mandy: Why would I?

(Toph grabbed the ring floor and Mandy was incased in a metal casing)

Toph: Because if you did, you would know that I can Metalbend!

(Mandy appeared behind Toph)

Mandy: And if you watched my show, you would know that I never lose.

(Mandy kicked Toph out of the ring)

Chris: Team Cn wins!!!! Team Nick, I'll see you at elimination!

(At elimination)

Chris: The Golden Chris's will go to… Fanboy… Chum-Chum… Danny… Aang… Katara… Patrick… two contestants… one Golden Chris… the last Golden Chris, will go to…

(Review and send me your vote! Who will lose? SpongeBob, or Toph!?)


	3. Chapter 3

Chris: … SpongeBob!!

SpongeBob: I'm ready!!

(Chef throws SpongeBob into the Lamo, and it drove off)

Chris: Now go to bed!

(The next day, in the lunch hall)

Edd: this is been a very weird couple of days…

Goku (Mouth full of food): What do ya mean?

Grim: He means that Chris has been trying to up the ratings! So he keeps putting us into danger!!

Rolf: Why do you talk so, pail faced grim bone?

Grim: I mean that Chris is going to keep making new Total Shows, till we drop dead!

(Chris walked in)

Chum-Chum: It's, the mist!!!

Chris: Hello my Guinea pigs! Today's challenge will be… Indiana Jones!!

Grim: That guy survived adventure after adventure, and when I finally kill him, he gets all the glory!!

Chris: Your goal is to find the idol in the cave.

(At the cave set)

Chris: Team Cn, team Nick, prepare for battle!!!!

(The teams ran into the cave)

Chowder: I wish we had Wildmutt.

Grim: You voted Wildmutt off… along with Ben!

Mandy: Listen you idiots! We need to find that idol!

Mungdal: Well why not use Chowder smells sense?

Grim: You're right! Chef is always the one to hide these things! He works in the kitchen, so Chowder has radar built into his brain!

Mungdal: Sniff out the idol, Chowder!

Chowder: Yes sir!!

(Chowder sniffed the air, then lead Team Cn to a two way cross way)

Chowder: Mmmm… this way!!

(He led them to the left; they went deeper into the cave… until, they got to a temple room)

Mandy: God… this is… weak…

Grim: This is the temple of Donwetyaself… king of the pootapants people…

Chowder: Is it made of chocolate?

(Chowder grabbed the idol in the middle of the room; but on top of the giant statue in the back of the room, Chef was eating super cheesy puffs, and getting as fat as a boulder)

Chef: Why do I have to be the boulder?"

Chris: Because, I didn't want to spend eighty bucks on a Styrofoam boulder! Now roll!!

Chef: I hate my life…

(He rolled down)

Grim: Why did I sign up for this?

(They ran; but as they past Team Nick, they saw the boulder)

Toph: I keep telling you!!! I'm blind!!!

(Please stop breaking the fourth wall)

Toph: Fine…

(They ran, until they saw the entrance closed off)

Rolf: We are doomed to life of fat!!! Like nana's uncle.

Toph: Did you forget? I and Aang are earthbenders!

(They tried to earthbend the boulder)

Chef: I ain't a boulder!!!

Aang: And we can't fat bend!!

Danny: Well my team can phase through walls!

(Danny grabbed the idol and fazed them through the wall and Team Cn looked at Grim)

Grim: Well I can phase through dimensions, but I can't phase though a wall!!

Goku: But I can blast the wall!!! Ka… me… ha… me… Haaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Goku blasted though the wall and hit Team Nick; Goku picked up the idol)

Chris: Team Cn wins!!! Team Nick, I'll see you at elimination!

(At Elimination)

Chris: the votes have been passed. The survivors are… Danny… Aang… Toph… Patrick… Fanboy… and the last Golden Chris… will go… to…

(Who goes home? Katara or Chum-Chum!? Review and vote!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chris: …Chum-Chum!!!

Fanboy: No!! Not Chum-Chum!!

Chef: Let's *huff* go *huff* maggot!

(Chef picked up Chum-Chum and threw him on the boat, as he ran on a treadmill)

Chum-Chum: I'll miss you Fanboy!!

Chris: Now go to bed!

(The next day, at the lunch hall)

Fanboy: I Miss Chum-Chum

(Mandy punches Fanboy in the face)

Mandy: Get over it! You're starting to annoy me…

Katara: This has to be the worst food ever.

Toph: This tastes worse than mud!

Patrick: I want ice cream!

Chowder: Thrice cream!

Edd: I would like some salad…. With a side of peas…

(Chris walks in)

Edd: Oh, good lord! What's next?

Chris: Man Hunter!!!

Aang: But that isn't a movie!!

Chris: Yes… but this will be epic! You see, today the challenge will be… survival!!

(Everyone turned pail)

Chris: Today, we brought in two old villains from Cn and Nick!

(Fire Lord Ozai (Avatar the Last Airbender) walked in with Albedo (Ben 10 Alien Force) walked in)

Aang: Oh no…

Ozai: Hello avatar…

Albedo: This shall be fun… get me chili fries!!

Chris: Sorry! No chili fries!

(Albedo twitched)

Albedo: I need chili fries !!!!!!

Chris: Anyway… these two will hunt you down, and shoot you with paintballs! The last one standing's team wins! Now… start!!

(Ozai and Albedo grab paintball guns)

Toph: Scram!!!!

(They all run off)

Albedo: Let's try this…

(He slammed down his false Omnitrix, and turned into Jetray)

Jetray: A bird's eye view should give me an advantage!

(He flew into the air; then found Rolf)

Rolf: Rolf shall fight to the death!! Like uncle papa the second!!!

(Jetray hits Rolf with a paintball)

Jetray: One down!

(Ozai was chasing down Danny, and hit him with a paintball)

Ozai: Two down!

(Edd, Chowder, Mungdal and Grim were next to go)

Albedo: Hold still you pink oaf!!

Patrick: I am a starfish!!

(Patrick got a butt cramp)

Patrick: Cramp!!!!!

(Patrick fell, and Albedo shot him)

Ozai: Prepare to die Fanboy!!!

Fanboy: Not quite Phoenix Man!

Ozai: Stop calling me that!!!!!

(Fanboy was hit in the crotch)

Fanboy: That… hurt…

Toph: Hey Phoenix man!!!

(Ozai turned and saw Toph)

Ozai: Wait… you're the blind bandit!!! You lost to me in a gambling match!! Give me my eight thousand dollars!!!!!!!

Toph: What woh!

(Ozai hit her in the forehead)

Aang: Hey Ozai!!

(Ozai saw Aang, and Aang's eyes glowed)

Avatar Aang: You shall die!!!!!

(Avatar Aang fired a huge blast of… fire, at Ozai; Ozai was covered in soot)

(A few hours later… the only one left……… was Mandy)

Mandy: I always win.

Chris: Team Cn wins!!! And your reward is…… you shall vote someone off, instead of Team Nick!!

Team Cn: What!?!?!?

Chris: See ya at elimination!

(At Elimination)

Chris: The votes have been cast! The survivors are… Rolf… Mandy… Chowder… Goku… Edd… two left… one Golden Chris… the last one to get one… is…

(You vote!! Who will survive? Grim or Mungdal? Review and Vote!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chris: …Mungdal!!

Toph: Ha! You lose again Mungdal!!

(Chef throws Mungdal into the Lamo)

Mungdal: You will pay, Blind Bandit!!! Someday!!

Chris: Now go to bed!

(The next day, at the lunch hall)

Katara: This has been the worst five days of my life!!

Toph: Well at least I don't have to pay Mungdal. Ya hear that old man? I will never pay you!!!

Danny: You really need to stop going crazy.

Patrick: Is it leaf arisen day yet?

(Aang's eye twitched)

Aang: For the last time… that day dose not exists!!!!

Chowder: I'm hungry… and I'm not going to eat this!!

Edd: If it wasn't for the fact that Ed and Eddy need the money for rebuilding peach creek, after I told him not to press the red button… I would have left on day one!!!

(Chris walked in)

Chris: Hello! I have a surprise for you!!

Goku: What? A bug eating contest?

Chris: …No…

(He wrote something down on a piece of paper)

Chris: The surprise is…

(Ozai and Albedo walked in)

Chris: I have new members for you!!

(Ozai and Albedo took of their faces, and their body's changed; Ozai was now Zuko, and Albedo was now Ben)

Zuko: Hey guys!

Toph: Scar face!!

Katara: Hey Zuko!

Aang: How ya doing?

Chowder: Ben!!

Ben: Hey guys!

Chris: Zuko will now be part of Team Nick, and Ben will be part of Team Cn! Oh! And the new challenge is… The Mummy!!!

(Toph's face turned white)

Toph: M… m… mummy?

Chris: You will have to spend one night in a giant pyramid!

(C-Cam)

Toph: Ok! I'm scared of mummies! Ever since I was little, I was just creped out by the smell…

(End C-Cam)

(At the pyramid)

Ben: So we have to spend a night… in this?

Chris: Yes! Yes you do! Either that… or drink Chef's sweat!

(Everyone looked like they were about to throw up)

Ben: Everyone in the three dimensional triangle!!

(They all ran inside)

(Team Cn walked down one way and Team Nick walked another)

Edd: So, Ben. How's your show doing?

Ben: It's better then ever! I know my fans left after Alien Force Season Two, but Ultimate Alien brought in many more!

Mandy: So… you're pretty powerful, right?

Grim: Are you kidding? In Ultimate Alien, he can transform into forty aliens!! Plus his new Ultimate forms!

(Mandy thought for a minute)

Mandy: So, how many aliens do you really have?

Ben: Well… about a million or so…

(Back with Team Nick)

Katara: So, Zuko. How's Nickelodeon doing? You are vice president, right?

Zuko: Yeah… and Toph? You still haven't given that thirty thousand dollars that you promised to give to Nicktoons…

(Toph had disappeared)

Aang: Figures…

Fanboy: So… you're Phoenix Man's son?

Zuko: Stop calling him that… please…

(After about seven hours, both teams were asleep)

(Chris was watching from a video room)

Chris: Well! Looks like we need to spice things up!

(He pressed a button, and a mummy in the pyramid, awoke)

(With Team Cn)

(Chowder woke)

Chowder: Wake up!!!

Grim: Ow! First you kick me in the face, and now you're trying to give me hearing loss?

Chowder: I smell death…

Mandy: Of course, you idiot!! Death is right here!!

Chowder: No! Rotting flesh!!

(The mummy came out from behind the corner)

Ben: Well! Looks like, it's Hero Time!!!

(He slapped down the Ultimatrix, then turned into Heatblast)

Heatblast: Ah! Just like the good old days!

(He blasted fire at the mummy, but it kept coming)

Mandy: Yep! Just like the old days!! Your aliens suck!!

Edd: Undead rotting corpses, is no excuse for bad language!

Heatblast: Well… if fighting death with fire wasn't enough, then it's time to fight death…

(He transformed)

Benmummy: With death!!!

(He wrapped the mummy in alien ropes then slapped him to the ground)

(He turned back)

Ben: That won't hold him for long! Run!!

(The ran past Team Nick)

Katara: Hey guys!

Chowder: Talk later!! Run now!!!!!

(Team Nick turned and saw the mummy)

Toph: Ok! I'm going to freak out now… waaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

(Toph ran from the mummy)

Katara: Typical…

(They ran from the mummy)

(Back with Chris)

Chris: Well! This is fun!

(The next day)

(Team Nick and Team Cn stood in front of Chris)

Chris: Well, I cam tell that Team Cn was the woos in this challenge! So team Nick wins!! Team Cn, I'll see you at Elimination!

(At Elimination)

Chris: The votes have been cast! The survivors are… Ben… Chowder… Grim… Rolf… Edd… and the one to be voted off… shall be…

(Who will be voted off? Mandy or Goku? Review and Vote!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chris: … both Mandy and Goku!

Goku: What!

(Mandy walks up to Chris)

Mandy: My pay check?

(Chris hands her a check for eighty thousand dollars)

(Mandy and Goku gets on the Lamo and leave)

Chris: Now go to bed!

(The next day at the lunch hall)

(Chowder picks up his glass of water)

Chowder: This isn't water…

(Everyone barfed)

Chris: Yer right! It's Chef's sweat!

(Aang's eye twitched)

Aang: I can't take this anymore! I'll go crazy, if I stay another day!

Katara: Please Aang. We're all stressed.

Aang: … I… can't… take it!

(He fainted)

Toph: Somehow, I knew twinkle tows would lose his sanity first… it is the beginning of what's to come…

Katara: You're not scaring us…

(Team Nick and Team Cn's faces went white)

(Chris walked in)

Chris: Ok! Aang's out of the challenge… and the challenge is… Aladdin!

Edd: A Disney movie?

Chris: Yes! Follow me to the cave!

(At the cave)

Chris: You must go into this cave, and find the lamp! The team that finds the lamp, and brings it back… gets a life time supply of… gravy!

(C-Cam)

Edd: Ed would love this prize.

(End C-Cam)

Chris: three… two… one… go!

(The teams rushed in)

Chris: So how long till we send in the giant beavers?

Chef: About five minutes.

Chris: You sure?

Chef: Minutes… seconds… I'm bad at math…

(Team Nick turns left)

(Toph felt the wall)

Toph: There's a big room down this hall.

Fanboy: Are you so sure?

(Toph made an earth fist)

Fanboy: … meep…

(With Team Cn, they turned right)

Mungdal: You know what to do Chowder!

(Chowder gave the thumbs up, and started to sniff)

Chowder: This way!

(Chowder led them to a huge room, with a massive mountain in the middle of a giant lake.)

Rolf: Rolf had never seen such a creature…

Ben: Looks like a job for, Spidermonkey!

(Ben slapped down the watch and transformed into Spidermonkey)

Spidermonkey: Time to get that Lamp!

(He shot a web at the lamp, and pulled it back)

Grim: Good job Ben!

(With Chef and Chris)

Chris: Should we begin dumping the lava?

Chef: In about a minute.

Chris: Are you sure?

Chef: Minute… second… I'm bad at math…

Chris: Oh! You are evil! I like that.

(Back in the chamber)

(The lava spewed out of the lake)

Edd: Why! Why do you hate us Chris!

Spidermonkey: I'll get us out! Time to go Ultimate!

(Spidermonkey hit his Ultimatrix symbol and transformed)

U-Spidermonkey: O! O! O! Ultimate Spidermonkey!

(U-Spidermonkey grabbed the gang and jumped out through the roof, and on to the top of the building)

Mungdal: Good job Ben!

(Ben transformed back)

Ben: Thanks!

(Grim held up the lamp)

Grim: We win!

(Chris grabbed the lamp from the seat of a helicopter)

Chris: Good! I'll wait for Team Nick to come out, and they'll go to Elimination!

Edd: But there's lava in there!

Chris: Oh, that's just Hot Sauce!

(At Elimination, Team Nick's eyes were red, and Aang was in a Straight Jacket)

Patrick: Why do you hate us!

Katara: Poor Aang…

Aang: Need… real… food… not… pig… guts…

Patrick: Why do you hate us so!

Chris: Oh, it's just for ratings! But the votes have been cast… the survivors are… Danny… Patrick… Toph… Katara… Zuko… and the one that is to leave shall be…

(Who shall die, I mean leave? Aang or Fanboy! Read, Review and Vote!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chris: …Aang!

Aang: Must… have… real… food…

(Chef throws him into the Lamo)

Chris: Now go to bed!

(The next day)

Toph: I told you! We're all going to go crazy!

Zuko: Just because Aang went crazy, doesn't mean we're all going to go crazy.

Danny: If I stay here another minute… I'm going to go insane!

Grim: You're all going to go crazy.

(Chris walked in)

Chris: Hello guys! Today's challenge is… Mario Bros!

Fanboy: Even I know that movie sucked eggs!

Chris: The challenge is that you must beat Bowser and save the Princess!

(Chef walked in while wearing a dress)

Chef: I better get a raise…

Chris: The challenge begins… now!

(A giant mechanical foot stomps on part of the tent, and the Teams run off)

Ben: Let's go Waybig!

(Ben transforms into Humongosaur)

Humongosaur: Aw man! I wound if the Ultimatrix is still under warranty…

(The giant foot smashed Humongosaur)

Chowder: Nooo!

Grim: Great! Now our best weapon is destroyed!

Toph: Sugar Queen, Scar Face! We need Elemental Bot Power!

(Zuko, Toph and Katara combined their elements in order to create a giant metal robot!)

(The foot crushed it)

Patrick: Happy Leaf Erickson Day!

Fanboy: Manartica! Save us!

(Humongosaur got out of the crater)

Humongosaur: Stupid foot! Time to go Ultimate!

(Humongosaur transformed)

U-Humongosaur: Ultimate Humongosaur!

(The foot stepped on him, but U-Humongosaur broke it in two)

(A giant boot stepped on him)

Chowder: How is that even possible!

Rolf: Why is the foot wear of Nano so small?

Danny: Goin Ghost!

Danny-P: Let's finish this!

(Danny-P let out his Ghostly Wail, and the boot disappeared, leaving a giant monster foot)

Edd: How many feet does this thing have!

(The foot crushed the romance stage)

Everyone: Yay!

(The foot crushed the cowboy stage)

Everyone: Yay!

(The foot crushes the kitchen)

Everyone: Yay!

C-Cam

Chef: I slave over a hot stove cooking cockroach! No appreciation!

End C-Cam

Ben: Ow… my back hurts… but it's Hero Time!

(Ben transforms into Swampfire, the transforms into U-Swampfire)

U-Swampfire: Ultimate Swampfire!

(He shot a huge blue blast at the foot, but it failed…)

Grim: I hate this!

(Chowder sniffs)

Chowder: I smell chicken!

(He ate the foot)

Chris: Ok! Team Cn wins! Team Nick! I'll see you at elimination!

(At Elimination)

Chris: The votes have been cast… the survivors are… Fanboy… Patrick… Katara… the loser is…

(Who will lose! Toph or Zuko! Read, Review, and Vote!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chris: … Toph!

Toph: What!

(A light went upon Toph)

General: Toph Be-Fong! You are under arrest for keeping money from the government!

Zuko: How much money do you owe people!

Toph: No clue!

(She jumped underground)

Chris: Well… go to bed…

(The next day)

Danny: Man… after all of this, I can't wait to just have this over with!

Grim: Well, I wonder what's next.

(Fresh salmon was put in front of them)

Katara: Real food!

(They dug into the food)

(After the food, Chris came in)

Chris: Well! I feel like we can take the day off! Maybe go on a fishing trip!

Ben: What are you up to?

(On the boat, out at sea)

Edd: Why are we here?

Chowder: Because of Chris!

Fanboy: I'm hungry…

(The boat shook)

Katara: What was that?

Rolf: The beast of Rolf's Ancestors!

Grim: I'll start the boat, so we can get out of here.

(He tried to start the boat, but it wouldn't start)

(He went down to the engine room, but the boat shook)

Grim: I don't feel alright down here.

Chowder: Just get the boat going!

(Something crashed through the bottom of the boat, with Grim in it)

Chowder: Grim!

(Ben closed the door)

Chowder: Maybe there's still time! Open the door!

(Ben grabbed Chowder)

Ben: Get a hold of yourself! He's gone…

Katara: Along with the engine…

Patrick: I'll just go down and get help!

(Patrick jumped off the boat, but was swallowed by something)

Zuko: Patrick!

Edd: I'm getting out of here!

(Edd swam for it, but was swallowed)

(A part of the ship was broken, with Katara eaten by the creature)

Chowder: No!

(Chowder was swallowed by… a giant spatula!)

(Ben was swallowed, along with part of the ship)

Fanboy: Ben!

Danny: Chowder!

Rolf: Rolf shall defeat this beast!

(The spatula ate Danny and Rolf)

Fanboy: No! Chum-Chum! Where are you!

(The creature appeared and looked at Fanboy)

(Chris walked up)

Chris: Good job boy!

(He fed it a bar of soap)

Chris: The movie was Jaws! And since Fanboy is the last to survive… Team Nick wins! And team Cn will go to elimination!

(At Elimination)

(Everyone was covered in goop)

Chris: The votes have been cast… the survivors are… Grim… Chowder… Ben… and the one to lose shall be…

(Who shall lose? Edd or Rolf? Read, Review, and Vote!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chris: … Edd!

Edd: No! The Cul-de-sac will kill me!

Chris: Sorry.

(Chef threw Edd into the Lamo)

Chris: Go to bed!

(The next day)

Katara: I'm going insane. I need real food!

Chowder: Need… food… that doesn't… taste… like… barf…

Danny: How can I survive another day?

(Chris walked in)

Chris: Hello! I'm in a good mood today!

Zuko: Because you finally found a soul?

Chris: …no… the producers have created a way to raise the ratings! There are now… no teams!

Everyone: What!

Chris: It is now everyone for them selves! And the challenge is… Hercules!

Patrick: Another Disney movie? I want fun!

(Patrick put on a pink shirt, and took it off; and over his chest was a logo that said 'Starfish gone wild!')

Ben: My eyes!

Katara: I'm… blind… wow, so this is what Toph sees.

Zuko: Hey! I have one eye down the drain, I don't need another!

Rolf: Just start the challenge!

(At the cave set)

Chris: You shall face Hates!

(Chef walked in, with a black toga on)

Chef: I hate my life…

(Chef pulled out a flamethrower)

Chef: But I love my job.

Chris: Start the challenge!

Danny: Wait…

(Danny is burned into bacon)

Patrick: Do I smell bacon?

Danny: Get away from me!

Patrick: Bacon!

(Patrick chased Danny to the lake)

(Danny turned into ghost bacon, and flew into the sky)

(Patrick touched the water)

Patrick: Butt cramp!

(Fanboy's butt catches on fire)

Fanboy: Butt flame!

Zuko: Do you realize what you've done!

(The tent explodes from Fanboy farting)

Katara: Aaaa! My perfectly tan skin!

(Katara faints)

Ben: Time to fight fire with fire!

(At the video room)

Chris: Sorry! But I'm going to have to stop you!

(Chris presses a button)

(Ben slaps down the watch… nothing happens)

Grim: Please stop!

(Grim is burned to a crisp)

Chowder: Mmmmm… chilly…

(Chowder eats the flames)

Chowder: Yum… *burp*

Rolf: Great Yesh my Esh! You shall fall!

(Rolf is burned into bacon)

Patrick: Butt cramp! Do I smell bacon?

Ben: Enough!

(Ben transforms into Swampfire)

Swampfire: Time to go ultimate!

(Swampfire transforms)

U-Swampfire: Ultimate Swampfire! What do you say Chef? Round two?

Chef: This is gonna be fun.

(Chef shoots flames at U-Swampfire; but Ultimate Swampfire shoots a large blue fire beam at Chef!)

(Chef is turned into bacon)

Chef: I don't know what's worse. The crispy based pain; or the humiliation.

Patrick: Do I smell bacon?

Chef: Get away from me!

Chris: Well, I can see that Team Cn wins this one! Team Nick, I'll see you at elimination!

(At elimination)

Chris: The votes have been cast. The survivors are… Danny… Patrick… Fanboy… and the loser will be…

(Who will lose? Katara or Zuko? Read, review and vote!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chris: … Katara!

Katara: What!

Zuko: Later babe.

(A burnt Chef throws Katara into the Lamo)

Chris: Now there will be no more teams! It's every contestant for them selves!

(The next day)

Chowder: How long has it been?

Danny: Ten days.

Patrick: Do I smell bacon?

(Everyone checked themselves to see if they where bacon)

Everyone: *Sight of relief*

Fanboy: So where's Chris?

(They hear thunder)

Chris: Everyone outside! Go, go, and go!

(They ran outside)

(They saw a glass tube)

(Chris's face appeared in it)

Chris: Hello! Welcome to your new challenge! The Might Morphin Power Rangers!

Ben: So we have to wear tights?

Chowder: Tights make my butt look big.

Grim: It already is 'big'.

Chris: Now meet your enemy for the challenge!

(They looked over)

Zuko: No…

Patrick: Nooooo!

Fanboy: My pants feel wet.

Rolf: It can't be…

Ben: Even Vilgax is better then this…

Grim: But how?

(The one walking up… was Mandy…)

Mandy: You will 'all' pay.

Chris: You shall be fighting Mandy, while she is in…

(M.n.d. Mandroin: Mega, Awesome, Nerdinator, Destroys, Rowdy, Overbearing, Ignorant, Nerds)

Mandy: You will all pay.

(Mandy jumped in to the Mandroin, and stomps on Patrick)

Ben: Guys! I'm the only one who can stop her!

Rolf: But the devil child will kill you!

Ben: She'll kill us all if I don't stop her! Goin Humongosaur!

(He transformed)

Humongosaur: Now let's end this!

Mandy: You read my mind, dork.

(Mandy punched Humongosaur, and sent him into a building)

Humongosaur: I think… I'm gonna hurl…

(Mandy grabbed him, and sent him into the ground)

Mandy: You will lose! Then I'm going to rip that Ultimatrix of your wrist!

(She punched Humongosaur senselessly)

(Mandy grabbed Humongosaurs tail, and swung him into the ground reputedly)

Humongosaur: Enough!

(He punched Mandy into a wall)

Humongosaur: Time to go… Ultimate!

(He transformed)

U-Humongosaur: Ultimate Humongosaur!

(He punched Mandy into the ground, then launched missiles at her)

U-Humongosaur: This is for hurting my friend, Grim!

(U-Humongosaur stuck out four missiles, and punched Mandy with all four)

(The blast destroyed the Mandroin, and sent Mandy onto the ground)

(Ben turned back)

Ben: Now leave… and never come back…

Mandy: I never lose!

(Ben transformed)

Ghostfreak: Boo!

(He opened his wrapping, and Mandy fainted)

Ben: You do now.

Chris: Well! I see Ben wins immunity! I'll see everyone at elimination!

(At elimination)

Chris: The votes have been cast. The survivors are… Ben… Grim… Danny… Rolf… Patrick… Fanboy… the loser is…

(Who will get the boot? Chowder or Zuko? Read, Review, and Vote!)


End file.
